Percy Jackson the fall of the gods
by chaosjackson344
Summary: Percy Jackson is cast out from camp and the gods betray him and see him as a threat. He vows to come back anyway and destroy Olympus and all the traitorous gods and goddesses.
1. I get a idiot brother

**hey ChaosClub! Chaosjackon344 here with another Percy Jackson story!**

 **This one will be Percy causing the fall of Olympus and become a new king of the world.**

 **discliamer I am not Rick Riordan i do not own anything from him.**

 **Letz get started!**

 **percy POV**

peace, quiet and happiness. did I get any of those when the giant war ended? Hell nah. Not even a little bit.

I was on the streets near Olympus as all came back to me.

 _flashback_

 _Gaea came back up from the giant bomb._

 _" **HA HA**_ **HA!** _"_ _Gaea bellowed._

 _" **No ordianry demigod can defeat me! I am Gae-** " she was cut of when I threw riptide at her. _

_It was embedded in her chest. The small glow of riptide incresed to a dark harsh glow as I felt Gaea's life force crumble. I took it back and walked up to her and she said her final words._

 ** _"Perseus Jackson, all your friends will betray you,_** _huff **Everyone that cares about you will** cough **die-"**_

 _I never knew how true these words were._

 _timeskip_

 _We were celebrating for the end of the giant war.  
_

 _"well it's only been yesterday when The giant war was happening and now look at us!" Grover said._

 _"Yeah cool man" I replied._

 _Then we all saw a bow run into the borders with a hydra on his tail. He looked exhausted and tired next to him was another boy trying to fight off the Hydra with a stick.  
_

 _We all ran up to the Hydra and immediently started to slash off the legs. I saw Clarrisie and Chris stab the Hydra over and over again._

 _When the Hydra couldn't move anymore we got our swords and lit them on fire. We each slashed through one neck at a time until the only thing we smelled was dead Hydra barbecue._

 _Chiron walked up and asked, "What our your names?"  
_

 _The older boy said "My name is John, this is Ryan. I found him in the woods where he was running from the monster." John said. "I found a stick and fend it off until we got here._

 _"Well" Chiron replied. "Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"_

 _"Those old gods that we heard of in school?" John replied "yeah"_

 _"Well breaking it to you those are real." Chiron finished._

 _"No way!" John said obviously shocked.  
_

 _He was looking in the distance as he started to fall over and Annabeth caught him._

 _"Hey cutie" John said. Annabeth blushed._

 _I looked at him for a moment. I did not like the way he talked to my girlfriend._

 _Then A symbol appeared over John's head. A lighting bolt._

 _A son of Zeus_

 _All of a sudden Ryan woke up to the light and a symbol appeared over Ryan's head._

 _A trident._

 _This dude was my brother._

 _Weeks passed. John and Ryan kept saying I can beat you but a quick whoop to the ass got them down and in the infirmry._

 _Most of my life was more or less normal when I started to get used to them get their annoying band of assholes._

 _Days passed and my friends seemed to be meaner. When I asked them on what was going on they just got mad and walked away._

 _A few more days passed and my friends basically left me._

 _It was a clear dawn and at our campfire._

 _I was eating alone now. Conner and Travis left me, all my friends were gone except a few._

 _Then I suddendly remebered that I had to get Athena's approval to marry Annabeth._

 _I asked Chiron if I could leave to get Athena's blessing._

 _I ran over to the Empire State Building and got into the elevator to Olympus._

 _I ran around and found Athena's room. I knocked and went in._

 _Athena awnsered with a shocked look on her face then went back into the frown._

 _"What do you want Perseus" She said not happy._

 _"Uhh I want your permission to marry Annabeth." I stumbled over my words._

 _She had a angry look on her face. She went back inside and I heard stuff being thrown around._

 _When she came out she had one task for me._

 _"Stay with the hunters of Artemis for a year" She said. "I'll inform my sister of your arrival."_

 _She teleported us to the hunters camp which Artemis was waiting for us._

 _"Why did you want us to have a male here?" Artemis sneered. "He'll just rape us and be on his way."_

 _I heard Athena mutter "that's what I want to happen."_

 _The next 12 months went great. I killed some monsters, Got better at archery and had the hunters warm up to me._

 _I felt weird when I felt the hunters eye me weirldly and then look away when I turned my head. I also saw Artemis blush a little every time I came near her. The distance got bigger and bigger and now every time I was anywhere in the camp and I could see her she would be blushing._

 _After the 12 months passed I got back to Athena where she was smiling evily._

 _"Well it seems like you stayed faithful to my daughter." She said with a ominus tone in my voice._

 _"Yes m'am" I replied warily._

 _"well you have my blessing now shoo" She waved her hand and I ran back to camp half blood._

 _A tingily feeling came over me. Like something bad was about to happen._

 _I walked and took out the ring that Hephaestus made me._

 _I waved hi to my remaing friends and ran over to my cabin._

 _I got into my cabin and found that my asshole of a brother wasn't there._

 _I ran over to the beach where me and Annabeth met._

 _What I saw was the last bit needed to break my heart._

 _"No not there Ryan!" I heard a girl's voice giggle._

 _"Come on Annabeth, you know you like it there."_

 _No no no no no. This could not be happening! I was with Annabeth for 5 Years!_

 _"Hello" I said darkly. I saw them split._

 _"Uhh Percy this isn't-" Annabeth stuttered._

 _"WHAT THE F**K ANNABETH!? WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 6 YEARS!? WHY!"_

 _"OH YEAH?" Annabeth yelled back. "YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR THE HUNTERS! I KNOW YOU DID SO! MY MOTHER SHOWED MY PICTURES THAT YOU RAPED THE ENTIRE HUNT!"_

 _Me cheating on her for the hunters?! What the F##K?! I would never cheat on Annabeth! I was proving my loyalty to her!_

 _"DO YOU KNOW WHY I SPENT A YEAR AT THE HUNT FIGHTING MONSTERS AND GIVING UP PEACE FOR THIS!" I shoved the ring forward._

 _Her face was a expression of horror. I saw her face starting to cry._

 _"OMG it totally worked!" I heard Ryan shout. "Yeah you heard it right we set up you so that you and Annabeth will break up with you this is the end Perseus! all your friends have left you and now even your girlfriend! HA HA HA!"_

 _I let my anger consume me and I walked up to Ryan and uppecut him right there. He went flying and when he got close to me I kicked him back up in the air._

 _I dunked him underwater and brought him back up again slamming his face into the ground._

 _I lifted him again and saw that his face was bloody, and he had missing teeth._

 _"Percy stop! We can work this out please forgive me!" I heard Annabeth shout._

 _I responded in a tone dead silent I let the storms calm down._

 _"It's over Annabeth. You and me done."_

 _I left camp the exact same way it was. Hell._

 **End of flashback.**

I remembered the exact moments from first to last. This was it, my life became hell from there.

 **Well guys that was the first chapter! if you want me to make it longer just ask. see you later ChaosClub!**

 **CHAOSJACKSON344 out!**


	2. I punch some gods

**Hey ChaosClub! ChaosJackson344 back with another chapter in the fall of Olympus story!**

 **And oh yeah for this i'm gonna make shorter chapters but more often if you like it or don't like it tell me please.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, all property belongs to Rick**

 **One last thing before we start this is in a parellel universe, if you read my other story Quizadactal doesn't exist here.**

 **Welp with that out of the way letzzzzz getttttttt riiiiiggghttt into the story!**

 **Percy POV**

I walked back to my mom's apartment to relax. I knocked on the door.

No response.

I try again

nothing.

I hear screaming so I kick the door down and rush in.

There I saw my mother's body along with Paul's lying on the floor.

"Mom!" I shouted before going up to her still barley alive body. Oh my gods she was so cold.

"Who was it?" I asked my voice barley above a whisper.

"He had blue eyes" She started. "Black hair and he was shooting lighting out of his hands.

I knew who it was.

Jon.

I felt my mother's heartbeat go into a flatline.

I walked around the room to see my new baby sister.

Andromeda.

She was on the bed with a fast heartbeat. she was pale and sweaty.

I picked her up and teleported us to Montauk. I placed Andromeda aside and buried my mother and Paul.

as I saw the shrouds burn away I placed Andromada into a bunker and locked the door.

The bunker was impenatrable and only I knew how to destroy it.

I unleashed my full anger and went towards camp half-blood.

I turned into a giant form made of Ice and water and started to approach camp.

I heard the conch horn and saw the campers come towards me.

The most painful was Annabeth putting a arm over Ryan's shoulder.

By that time my rage was starting to consume me. I ran full speed towards the camp and proceded to destroy cabin after cabin.

I walked over and elbow dropped my cabin first because I hated my brother for doing that.

I got up and roared a yell of anger and hate. hate that I lost my girlfriend. Hate that I was cast out. Hate that I was betrayed.

Most of the campers backed up and straight up ran. I saw Ryan trying to control the water but to only to get a ice fist right into the face. The last I saw him was flying over the trees.

I heard the gods come in. Wow now? Hadn't they saw my collosal giant?

"LEAVE PERCY JACKSON OR FACE DEATH!" I heard Zeus yell.

I scoffed and Zeus's face got red.

" **ARE YOU SURE OLYMPIANS? YOU ARE THE ONES THAT WILL FACE DEATH! ALL OF YOU WILL PERISH NOWW!"** I yelled at Zeus.

I slammed my fists down and the gods moved out of the way.

The Olympians came at me with their chariots. Even with my fast arms I still missed them.

The battle raged on for minutes on and on.

I took hundreds of shots before I started to see stars. In my last attempt I summoned a bunch of mini me's

My dad easily controled the mini me's and I collaped and returned to my normal form.


	3. the end

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a dark cell. I was chained to the floor by some sort of black metal.

I felt the door creak open. Hephaestus walked in and picked up my chains and started to drag me toward the council.

I saw the disgusted looks of most of them. The only few I saw that felt sad was Hestia, Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus boomed out. "You are hereby a traitor of Olympus! You tried to destroy camp half blood! Attacking the gods! You shall hereby spend forever in Tartarus!"

"Yeah okay" I replied sarcastically. "One day i'll walk among your ruins with the next enemy to attack you, and that enemy is-"

I didn't get to finish before Zeus shot a lighting bolt and I was sucked into Tartarus.

 **Hestia POV**

Out he went. Down the dark hole that was never seen before. I still wish he could be with us. He became bitter when that Annabeth girl cheated on him. I still wish I had the power to bring him back in secret. Who was the enemy he was talking about?

 **Artemis POV**

Not Perseus! He was the last acceptable male on the planet! Maybe in the entire void! He saved me from the sky and was the hunt's guardian. My face kept heating up when I was near him. Do I like him? I swore a oath on the Styx to not like men for gods sake! Why do I keep blushing near him? I'm so confused.

 **Aphrodite POV**

"

Oh no! He didn't deserve Tartarus! I tried to make the relationship study but I knew that Annabeth couldn't stay loyal to Percy when that new kid came around. Oh my gods. Why?! Why?!

 **Percy POV**

I felt it. This was it. I'll probably die in a cave somewhere in Tartarus. I plummeted into the hole. I felt myself at peace for a few moments until I saw the red glow of the pit's surface.

 _Crack!_ I landed hard. I was lying there for a few minutes until I found my strength return.

I looked up. All I saw was monster after monster. I took out riptide and started to slash them all over the place.

I saw the monsters back down very quickly, then they bowed down to me.

Wait what? They bowed down to me? Am I their leader or something?

I saw my reflection on the blade of riptide. I had black eyes with purple flames burning in them.

My hair was streaks of red, green and dark purple. I felt my body become way lighter. Like it was made of styrofoam.

" _Don't kill us lord!"_ I heard a little voice in my head. I turned and saw a Drakon cowering.

I agreed for them not to kill them if they joined me in defeating Olympus.

 **Hey guys I'm losing intrest in this story. When i'm done with my other fanfiction I will start another story again.**

 **So just to finish this. He climbs out of Tartarus, meets the nice gods and kill zeus and becomes the king and is single.**

 **The end**


End file.
